h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Evie McLaren
Evie McLaren is one of the main characters in the spin-off series Mako: Island of Secrets and formerly a major supporting character in the first season. She's played by Gemma Forsyth. Description Evie McLaren is Zac’s long-term girlfriend. She’s a good-looking, easy-going girl with a strong work ethic and plenty of ambition. Her mother died several years ago and now it is just Evie and her father looking after each other. They are very close. Evie’s life experience makes her mature beyond her years. This maturity, along with the support of Zac, helps her to deal with the upheaval of becoming a mermaid. Apart from working hard at school, she also works the small shop/dive business outlet at the Ocean Cafe. Evie stocks and sells sporty beachwear items, as well as booking the scuba diving tours and other aquatic activities that her father runs off the local beaches. She always has been a battler. Nothing has ever been delivered to her on a silver platter. Whatever she's achieved, she's done it herself. A keen triathlete, she trains hard on the beach and in the water, which is how she and Zac originally met and began dating. According to Zac, they have been close ever since they were 6, and he has had a crush on her since back then. Both share a love of the beach and an active lifestyle, so it was inevitable that as the years went by during shared training sessions, romance would blossom. It is later revealed that the seeds of Evie's romance with Zac began to sprout during her 12th birthday party as Zac's feelings towards her were shown to be mutual at least by that point. As the series progresses, Evie and Zac are shown to be extremely loving and dedicated to each other. Both of them agree that they are not just boyfriend and girlfriend, they are best friends and neither one can imagine their life without the other. When Nixie, Sirena and Lyla appear on the scene, Evie notices the rather odd, unusual out-of-towners, but only begins to resent their presence when Zac spends increasing amounts of time with them instead of her. Worried that her life is about to come crashing down, Evie cannot help but become suspicious, especially of Lyla. She and Zac used to have something really good going on. Is this newcomer going to mean the end of that? As Zac grows closer to Lyla and Evie notices them holding hands, she is pushed over the edge with his lies and breaks up with him. This changes when Zac ends his friendship with the mermaids after learning about their deception. He apologizes to her and they make up at some point off screen. Her suspicions and resentment of the mermaids continue to grow and she realizes they are hiding something and becomes determined to find out what. Eventually, Evie found out all about Zac and the mermaids and was able to embrace her boyfriend's differences. She apologized to Lyla and the others for judging them too quickly and she became a part of the group. Season 2 With the mermaids not around (except Sirena) and Zac's severed friendship with Cam, Evie becomes Zac's primary source of support on merman business. She is now completely content with being a part of her boyfriend's double life and her support has now caused Zac to fully embrace being a merman. On the night of the seventh cycle, when Zac was struggling to fight the pull of the moon drawing him to Mako, Evie joined Sirena and Cam to keep him from leaving. Ondina and Mimmi disrupted this by using their powers to throw Cam aside so Zac will stop arguing with him and give in to Mako's pull. They then pursue him as he makes his way to Mako Island. Evie and Cam took the boat out to Mako, Evie anxious that Ondina and Mimmi would hurt Zac in the process of draining his powers. Unaware that the full moon was overhead, Evie swam in through to the moon pool, appearing next to Zac right at the time the moon passed overhead. Evie initially believed that she would not become a mermaid, and Zac disagreed. The next day, he followed her out to the docks, where she got herself wet purposefully (to prove to Zac he was wrong) and fell in - transforming for the first time. At first, she is greatly distressed by this and completely resents Ondina and Mimmi for causing her transformation. With support from Zac however, she is gradually able to accept being a mermaid. However, as Evie begins having problems such as dealing with falling under a moon spell and learning to control her powers, it becomes harder for Zac to help her when he begins facing more complications of his own such as the 7th moon cycle and the merman chamber. Throughout this season, Evie becomes close friends with Sirena. She also in time becomes friends with Mimmi and Ondina. Sirena becomes like a mentor to Evie and with her guidance, she becomes very skilled with her powers and learns to stay in control during a full moon. Unfortunately, this moment of triumph becomes bitter sweet when Zac learns the hard truth that he is a real merman, is adopted, and that Mimmi is his sister. When Zac then decides he wants nothing to do with the group, Evie is no exception at first, though she is understanding of his pain. Although Zac slightly opens up to her again later, his attempts to bottle his emotions give Evie the wrong idea that he has recovered. Her attempts to praise and console him only make him feel worse and he has a tearful outburst over the pain of not knowing who he is. When they next meet, Evie begins losing patience as Zac pushes her away more and they almost have a fallout. She calms down when two obnoxious lifeguards take notice of the situation and Evie tries to defend Zac when one of them takes the opportunity to belittle Zac and try to turn Evie against him possibly out of jealousy as he suggests that Evie could do way better then Zac. Enraged by this, Zac proceeds to attack them and Evie is unable to convince him to stop until Mimmi arrives and rebukes him for taking the things he has for granted such as his parents while she has had no family until now. Evie is then able to convince Zac to talk to his parents for answers before she and Mimmi take their leave, realizing that Zac must resolve his problems alone. Following this, Zac is able to come to terms with who he is and Evie reconciles with him. Evie joins the others as they explore mermaid magic. She cannot help but feel concerned for Zac as he along with Erik try to discover the secret of the merman chamber. Later, Carly becomes close to discovering her secret when she witnesses Evie lose control of her powers when she catches a cold. Evie believes she must now tell her the truth as she does not want to lose her best friend, but the others don't allow it. However, when the mermaids and Zac transform after a snow fall, Carly sees their tails and Evie then reveals herself as well. Although Carly is upset at first, she quickly forgives Evie and agrees to keep secret, much to her delight. It grows apparent that danger is around the corner when the group discovers the chamber is activated by the stone that came from the trident and that Erik will go to great lengths to get his hands on it. When Erik gets the stone and it takes Zac's powers, Evie tries to encourage him, but he has seemingly lost all hope. She later realizes that Zac has gone to Mako to stop Erik and wants to go also, but Rita warns her against it claiming Erik is to powerful and the mermaids will soon arrive to help Zac. When Erik activates the chamber, Evie witnesses the effect it has on Rita and is the only one unaffected. She then decides she must take action, and arrives in time to help an injured Zac to his feet so he can stop the chamber. He succeeds, but tragically it seems that this act of bravery has cost Zac his life, and Evie is horrified when she realizes that Zac is neither moving or breathing as she attempts to awaken him. She frantically tells the mermaids to use their moon rings to heal him. When Sirena and Ondina painfully inform her that they are unable to because the stone has drained their magic, it appears that it is too late for Zac, leaving Evie heartbroken by the loss of her beloved boyfriend. Fortunately, Mimmi is able to heal him with the stone, much to her great joy. Afterwards, Veridia awards her own moon ring and makes her and Zac honorary members of the pod. She and the other then leave for Mako to greet the pod, now fully accepting of her life as a mermaid. Season 3 Evie is still mastering her powers with a moon ring. While trying to help Zac fight the Water Dragon, she loses her powers and her tail, which devastates her. Mimmi and Ondina try to restore them by using the Fifty Moons Potion, but fail, leading to her ultimately accepting her fate as a land girl again. Mermaid Powers Evie possessed the magical ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body was completely dry, she turned back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. Just like Sirena, Ondina and Mimmi, she had the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. After the Water Dragon took away her powers she no longer is a mermaid. Hydrokinesis She moved her cup accidentally and made it tip over in Sticky Situation. She moved a miniature canoe towards her while Sirena was training her in Stormy Seas. She later moved a real boat, where Carly and Erik were stranded on, back to the dock in Stowaway. She levitated water and Moon Pool water in Careful What You Wish For. Hydro-Thermokinesis She heated a shake until it was boiling. Pyrokinesis When she sneezed, she accidentally set everything on fire when she got sick in "The truth about Evie". Cryokinesis When she sneezed, she produced a small patch of snow also when she got sick in "The truth about Evie". Quotes *'Evie:' (to Zac) It's lucky I love you for who you are, not what you are. *'Evie': (to Cam) I don't even know why I talk to you sometimes! Trivia * Evie's character's last name has been confirmed as McLaren, the same as the last name of Angus McLaren, the actor who played Lewis on H2O: Just Add Water. * Evie is the editor of the school magazine with David as her photographer. *As of "Reunion", Evie is officially the only land person on Mako Mermaids to become a mermaid through the power of the Full Moon and the Moon Pool, much like Cleo, Emma and Rikki in H2O: Just Add Water. * So far, Evie is the only mermaid, in Mako Mermaids who has not displayed invisibility. This is possibly due to the fact that only natural mermaids and merman can turn invisible. * Evie will still be a mermaid in the third season. * Evie acquired her Moon Ring in the final episode of season two. * When Evie was little, she had a pet goldfish and would look at the bowl for hours on end. * Evie and Zac have known each other since they were six years old similar to Cleo and Lewis. * Like Cleo Sertori in the beginning, Evie did not enjoy being a mermaid until she went for a swim since her transformation. * She seems to have the same kinds of powers as Charlotte since she was in the Moon Pool by herself. Evie was never shown to be using her other powers in the show to really prove it. *She is the first mermaid to lose her tail in the spinoff series, and the third one overall. Like Charlotte, losing her tail was unvoluntary. Gallery File:evie.JPG File:Evie.jpg File:Evie.png File:Zac and Evie.jpg File:Evie shopping.jpg File:Carly and Evie.JPG File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Mako Halloween.jpg File:Mako Friends.jpg File:evieswimming.JPG File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Evie Transformed.png|Evie's tail File:Evie As Pink Mermaid.png|Evie's tail covered in pink goop File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:CamEvie.jpg|Evie diving File:Evie2.jpg|Evie swimming File:Evie3.jpg File:Posidon And Tiny Evie.jpg File:Evie Smiling.jpg|Evie in the Moon Pool File:ZacEvie2.jpg|Evie and Zac hugging File:ZacEvie.jpg|Evie and Zac hugging File:Evie looking at Zac's tail.png|Evie and Zac underwater in the Trident Cave File:Evie and Cam in Diving Gear.png File:Evie on Floor.png File:35.JPG File:eviesirena.JPG File:evieerik.JPG|Evie talking to Erik File:eviezac2.JPG File:24566.JPG File:eviesad.JPG File:evieseason2.JPG File:evie mermaid!.JPG|Evie's tail File:evie and zac in moonpool.JPG|Evie and Zac in the Moon Pool File:moonpool zevie.JPG|Evie and Zac in the Moon Pool File:zac and evie swimming.JPG|Evie and Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr npr9hiw1Yx1uotqdzo9 400.gif|Evie and Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr npr9hiw1Yx1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Evie and Zac swimming (gif) The Truth.png Mako Mermaids Season3 Weilan Ondina Mimmi Evie.jpg|Evie with Ondina, Mimmi, and Weilan speed-swimming Evie zac mimmi sirena and ondina in the water.jpg Evie Joins The Pod.png|Evie with Mimmi, Ondina, and Sirena in the Moon Pool zac and evie.jpg|Zac and Evie together Surprise.jpg|Evie in the fish bowl Tumblr npr9hiw1Yx1uotqdzo3 400.gif Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Evie and Zac with the returned pod (gif) Tumblr nmeucygUqR1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Evie swimming (gif) Tumblr nmeucygUqR1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Evie swimming (gif) Tumblr nmeucygUqR1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Evie swimming (gif) 13.png File:Mako-S3E4.png File:Mako-S3E3.png File:Evie Attacked by The Dragon.png 52.png File:Mako-S3E6.png File:Back in Moon Pool.png wikipic.jpg Screenshot (188).png 72644f53fbba2470429aa60add225916.jpg 494ff2ec4f7e649e975755277016aaff.jpg F134878699a9a4d1a16f7fad11d3e71c.jpg E280b535adf1505aef8daa20185d7d97.jpg 780877146f999188b1d0c09d4a0fc122.jpg 62392c5a49f592879a9b9f0d2fce313b.jpg References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Humans Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Main Characters Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Past Mermaids Category:Girlfriends